


Typo

by anamiii



Series: Spooky OQ [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, DragonOutlawQueen, F/M, Misunderstandings, Spooky OQ, Typos, bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Day 4 Prompt - Bang!Regina gets a note from a new friend suggesting something





	Typo

Regina opened her locker to find a note from the new girl. She and Mal had become friends over the last month and Regina’s boyfriend of a year, Robin, had also clicked with her. The three of them had been hanging out a few times a week and she was glad that she could help ease Mal’s way into the school. Regina knew her way around and most of the kids respected her or were scared of her but either way, she ran the school. 

She opened the note and frowned.

_ Robin, you, me… let’s bang tonight. _

_ xx Mal _

Bang? What did she mean by that? Did they give off the wrong signals? Regina furrowed her brow, she didn’t think she was giving off any signs of wanting to be intimate with anyone other than Robin and she knew Robin hadn’t either. But maybe they had. Maybe Mal had picked up on something. 

She quickly got out her books for next class and ran over to find Robin.

“Hey you!” he said, spotting her and leaning down to kiss her, only to be pushed into the nearest classroom, and watching Regina pace in front of him.

“I don’t know what she means. I mean bang? What other meaning is there for bang?” She started ranting. Robin furrowed his brow, not having a clue what she was going on about. 

“Regina, darling, what are you talking about?” He broke her trance and she looked over at him before showing him the note.

“Read that.” She watched his face while he read it, she was clearly restless.

“Huh,” he said closing the note and slipping it into his pocket. “You want to?”

“What?! Robin!” She punched his arm. “What does she mean??”

“Sweetheart, I think you know exactly what she means.”

“Yeah, but…” Regina sighed, sitting down next to him. “Did we give off the wrong signals? I thought we were just friends.”

“We were, maybe she’s interested, but if you’re not, we just have to talk to her. Let her know where we stand.”

She nodded before narrowing her eyes. “What do you mean if I’m not interested? Are you?!”

“Oh god, Gina, any guy would love to have the two of you together. But I love you, so yes, it’s your decision.” 

She nodded again. “Okay, we’ll talk to her.”

Later that night, Regina and Robin were at her place. She was still fidgety as they waited for Mal to come over. The doorbell rang and Regina froze to her seat. 

“I’ll get it,” Robin offered, walking over to the door and opening it for Mal to walk in holding a pizza and six pack of soda.

“Hey!” she greeted, all smiles as she sat the food she brought on the table and propped down next to Regina, “I didn’t see you all day.”

“Yeah.. I, uhm, left early.” Regina responded, shifting a little.

“Really? Were you sick?” Mal asked, concerned.

Regina shook her head. “No. Just needed some time to think.”

“Oh,” Mal replied. “Want to eat first?” she said after a moment of silence.

Robin nudged Regina slightly,  _ talk to her, _ he mouthed. 

Regina sighed, “Mal, uhm, I… I just.. Uhm.”

“Regina, are you okay? You’re acting weird,” Mal said, narrowing her eyes at her.

“What did you mean by ‘let’s bang’?” she blurted out. “Sorry, I just..”

“Wait… what?” Mal furrowed her brows. 

Robin slipped out Mal’s note from his pocket and passed it to her. She opened it up and her eyes widened slightly before she started laughing. Both of the others looked at her, confused. “Oh my god, is this why?” She coughed a little, while laughing and talking at the same time. Reaching over for a soda, she waited until she had composed herself. “I meant hang...but I was in a hurry and the H ended up looking like a B. Is this what’s gotten your panties in a twist?”

Regina flushed and covered her face, “Oh my god.” Robin started chuckling next to her, causing her to eventually start laughing, and the three of them were in a fit of laughter, slowly slipping back to how they had always been before this little typo stuck a nail in their little budding friendship. 


End file.
